


A Good Senpai

by Flesh is Yummy (fleshisyummy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshisyummy/pseuds/Flesh%20is%20Yummy
Summary: Hinata seems upset about something, and Tanaka wants to figure out what it is.





	

Tanaka has never been subtle.  He knows it’s something that sometimes frustrates the third years or gets him a rather dark stare from Ennoshita, but it’s not something he wants to change about himself.  Well.  It’s not something he ever thought about changing until he looks up from his phone, and Saeko is wearing a wide grin.  She leans toward him, and Tanaka immediately snaps his phone shut, stuffing it into his pocket.

“You were _blushing_ ,” Saeko says, unable to contain the delight in her voice.  “Were you texting a girl, Ryuu?”

“N-no!” Tanaka splutters.  They’re sitting across from each other over breakfast, and doesn’t she have work?  She should have work!  “It’s nothing like that!”

“My baby bro is growing up,” Saeko says, flicking a fake tear from her eye.  “I’m so glad he’s finally getting the attention he deserves.”

“I said it wasn’t like that!  Mind your own business!”

Saeko just cackles and stands up, patting Tanaka on the head.  “Good luck, Ryuu! I know you'll win her over!”

Before Tanaka can protest again, his sister is heading toward the door.  Tanaka sighs and slides down in his seat, taking his phone back out.  Saeko didn’t exactly get the wrong idea, but he wasn’t texting a girl—he was texting Hinata.  The last text Hinata sent read:

_I’ll be over soon!! I can’t wait to see you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Seriously, who uses that many exclamation points? Tanaka can’t deny that it _is_ super cute, though.  He can imagine Hinata with his legs tucked under him at his desk, sticking his tongue out the way he always does when he's concentrating.  Tanaka sighs and thumps his face on the table.  Hinata is seriously way too cute for his own good.

It’s sort of weird that it ended up this way, but Tanaka doesn’t question it too much.  It started out with Tanaka suggesting they practice kissing for their future girlfriends, and Hinata somehow going along with it.  It wasn’t long before they were making out pretty much every chance they got, and Tanaka probably should have realized the whole “practicing” thing was a ruse when he was pushing Hinata down and sliding his hands under his shirt.  Luckily, Hinata was less stupid than him and put an end to all that by admitting that he didn’t want the kissing to just be "practice" anymore.

Once he finishes breakfast, Tanaka hangs out in his room and waits for Hinata to get there.  If Hinata was a girl, he might have cleaned up a bit and maybe taken some of his more risqué idol posters down, but Tanaka doesn’t have to worry about that kind of thing with him.  It’s actually pretty nice.

It’s always obvious when Hinata arrives because he knocks more loudly than the average person.  Tanaka opens the door, ready to see Hinata all smiles, but something seems…off.  Hinata isn’t smiling as widely as usual.

“Hi, Tanaka-san!” he says.

“H-hey.”  Tanaka leads Hinata to his room, his mind a jumble.  Did something bad happen to Hinata?  Did Tanaka do something to upset him? Is…Hinata planning on breaking up with him?  The last thought sends a sharp pain to his gut.

They had planned on playing a new video game Tanaka got, but now Tanaka really wants to know what’s up.  While he’s rifling through the games he has, he opens his mouth, about to ask what’s wrong and bracing for the worse when he hears a loud “Ugh!” from behind him.

Tanaka turns around, and Hinata has flopped down on his bed, arms and legs outstretched like a starfish.  “I can’t believe the gym is getting renovated!” he says, kicking his legs.  “I wanted to practice so badly!”

Tanaka can’t help it: he laughs.  He had been going through all these worst case scenarios, but it really is that simple.  He walks up to Hinata, still laughing, and Hinata is pouting rather cutely from where he lays in Tanaka’s bed.

“Don’t laugh!” Hinata says, pointing an accusatory finger.  “I’m being serious!”

“I’m not used to seeing you that upset,” Tanaka manages to get out in between chuckles.  “I thought something really bad happened, like you got blackmailed or somethin’.”

“Hey!  I wouldn’t let myself get blackmailed!  I’d beat them up first!”  Hinata holds his arms up and makes his hands into fists. 

Hinata really does look adorable like this, his skinny arms braced to fight, his hair fanned out on the bed, his face red, and his mouth forming a pout.  Tanaka really can’t help himself when he covers Hinata’s hands with his own and leans down to kiss him.

When Tanaka pulls back, Hinata’s face is even redder than before.  “T-that was cheating!” he splutters.

“Nu-uh,” Tanaka says, grinning wide.  “You left yourself wide open.”

Before Tanaka has a chance to say anything else, Hinata grabs his face and pulls him back down.  His mouth is on his again, but he deepens the kiss this time.  Tanaka has to stifle a moan because it feels so nice.  Hinata’s hands move from his shoulders to his waist, and Tanaka can smell the shampoo he uses.  They’ve kissed like this before, but Hinata has clearly gotten better considering it feels like he’s having a sensory overload.

When Hinata pulls back this time, his mouth is wet and shiny, and Tanaka can’t stop looking at it.  “How was that, Tanaka-senpai?” he says, eyes half-lidded, and Tanaka feels himself shiver at the “senpai.”

“N-not bad,” Tanaka says, trying with all his might to keep his voice level and hoping his face isn’t as red as it feels.  “But you clearly have a lot to learn from your senpai.”

“Teach me then,” Hinata says, and that’s all it takes for Tanaka to get up on the bed with him and press him into the mattress.

Hinata laughs, wrapping his arms around Tanaka’s neck as Tanaka kisses him and kisses him.  The video games and whatever else can wait because all Tanaka wants to do right now is kiss Hinata silly. 

After all, he _is_ a good senpai.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for atfisty on tumblr for the 2017 HQ Rare Pair Exchange. I tried to follow the second prompt of a lazy Sunday. I hope you like it! :)


End file.
